Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of electrical connectors; and more specifically, to electrical connectors that include a microphone.
Background
Handheld computing devices, “palmtops”, “palmhelds”, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handhelds generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets as well as voice memo recording and telephony functions. Because of the small size and portability of handhelds, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as input hardware, must be maintained. It is conventional to have buttons or switches on the handheld computer for providing user input to the handheld computer. Handheld computers may also include one or more electrical connectors that provide for connecting auxiliary devices to the handheld computer.
If the handheld computer includes a microphone, a sound input aperture is conventionally located at some discrete location on the handheld computer housing, using limited housing real estate on the handheld computer. Other conventional implementations of sound input devices for handheld computers include external microphone devices that may be plugged into an electrical connector. In addition to using housing real estate, sound input apertures and electrical connectors introduce openings in the housing and breach the barrier that protects components inside the housing.
Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the requirement for openings in a housing of a handheld device to accommodate microphones and electrical connectors.